


I'm Lazy But I Wanna See What You Guys Would Do With My Ideas

by RiverLightning



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Have Fun!, I'm lazy, story prompt time, that is literally the only reason this exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverLightning/pseuds/RiverLightning
Summary: I was reading some fanfictions on here, as one does, while listening to music made by this amazing fandom, when an idea hit me straight on the head.Me, being the lazy person I am, decided that I don't have enough brain cells to write this very well, but though 'what if I just put this out as a story prompt?' and so now here we are. I have information inside about the details of this au thingy that I have created, so come on in!If anyone writes something for this, please come tell me! I would love to read the amazing works that you created!Included: Platonic Technoblade/Dream friendship with a healthy amount of hurt/comfort and angst on the side
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

So basically, I have written a small outline for the beginning of the story and the relationships between characters (at this moment everything is strictly platonic). Then I have a small list of ways the stories can go from here. The second prompt has three branches to it, so more options, yay!

If anyone has any other plot lines to go off of for this, be my guest! These are just suggestions.

If anyone writes stories for these, please let me know! I would love to see the beautiful creations that you guys make!

~~~~~~~~~~~

Techno and Dream have a relationship like Tommy’s and Tubbo’s. During the festival, instead of Tubbo being in the box, for some reason Dream is and Techno is told to kill Dream.

In this world dying is extremely painful and it is uncertain on whether or not you respond, meaning this story could go a few different ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream could respawn with a little bit of trauma and is scared/angry at Techno, which tears Techno apart to see his friend mad or scared of him.

Dream could respawn with memory loss and doesn’t remember being friends with Techno:  
-Schlatt finds Dream and convinces him that Techno is his enemy  
-Pogtopia finds Dream and slowly helps Dream recover his memories  
-Sapnap and George find Dream and hide him away, keeping him for themselves.

Dream permadies and the role of admin falls on either George, Fundy, or Techno

Dream is transported to a different server, unable to come back, but is found by the inhabitants of the server (hermitcraft most likely). Invites for MCC come out and one is given to Dream, who is able to meet up with the DreamSMP for a bit

Dream is transported into the past, SMPEarth probably, to where Techno has never met him and the Sleepy Bois don’t exist yet.

Dream dies and is taken to a different server but somehow makes his way back to DreamSMP, arriving just in time to stop absolute chaos from happening.

Dream permadies and Techno isolates himself, believing that everyone hates him

Dream seemingly permadies and Techno isolates/hates himself when in reality Schlatt just has Dream hidden away, either torturing the poor soul mentally or physically. (the last part could be ignored, Schlatt might just be hiding him.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And those are the prompts! I can't wait to see what comes from this, and I hope this helps a struggling creator find some inspiration.

Happy writing!!!

~River <33333


	2. Chapter 2

So I was only planning on doing the first chapter, but then I got this idea that I don't know how to do, so here we are.

Basically, you know how Dream has been -quite blatantly- manipulating Tommy? Well, I was thinking about that. You always see when and how Tommy gives in to the manipulation.

But what if we focused more on the what-if? Or in this case the what-would/what-might, I guess.

Anyways, what I'm trying to say is what would it be like if Dream finally used his new puppet to go against Tubbo and the others? Like imagine how Tubbo or someone from New L'manburg are walking around, only to see Dream training Tommy, shaping him into an obedient little soldier.

Bonus points if Purpled sees it and thinks that Dream has totally forgotten about him, only to see Tubbo also watching and looking heartbroken.

(I saw a story that was kinda like this, so if this sounds sorta familiar thaz why)

If anyone wants to put a twist to this, I would love to see what you do with it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep adding to this. I guess this is just prompt dump now. oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another one. Whoops.

I'm back with another!

This one I had a fun time building in my head.

Main plotline is this:

Tommy and Drista finally convince Dream to let them visit each other again, much to their excitement. (Neither knew the other was asking for the same thing).

Dream gets fed up quickly with their constant joking or he has things to do, either way, he leaves.

Once he's gone, the two minors get into friendly conversation. Out of the blue, Drista asks Tommy why he was on that island and not in L'manburg. He explains his exile, not noticing Drista's confused and slightly scared looks.

After his story is told, Drista asks Tommy if Dream has been acting weird lately. Tommy isn't entirely sure, as the manipulation had already started working, but says yes anyways.

Drista then tells Tommy that she thinks there's something wrong. Whoever was wearing that smiling mask was NOT Dream.

After a little more talking and Drista knocking sense into Tommy, Tommy decides that they need to help the admin. Drista is quick to agree.

However, Tommy then goes into a plan to sneak into the Smp and save the man, which Drista shoots down immediately. She isn't going to fight her brother, or whatever is holding her brother captive. She's not sure she could handle it. Instead, Drista suggests that they go to Techno. The only man who could even have a chance to beat Dream.

It takes a while, but finally, the two agree to Drista's plan.

Time skip, Techno agrees, tells them to stay at his house, and goes to figure out what's wrong with Dream. The two don't listen and hurry to L'manburg to watch things go down.

Long story short, Dream has been impersonated by something, most likely the egg. Just something with a threatening red color. Techno finds the real Dream chained down and weak.

When the red impersonation realizes that they've been discovered, they find Tommy and kidnap him, threatening to take his last life if the people of the Smp don't listen to them.

From here, I don't have much of an idea on where to go. Tommy could either be rescued or the impersonation could make the teen into the perfect little puppet, your choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone can do stuff for this, I would really like to see this happen. 
> 
> Anyways,  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!  
> ~River <3333
> 
> Have a safe holiday this year friends :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy angst.

Emotionally traumatised!Tommy. (Also very occ everyone)

But not from Dream...

Techno had always been Philza's favorite. That's a no brainer to Wilbur and Tommy, who bonded over that fact. Techno was the favorite, Wilbur and Tommy came second.  
Wilbur was always looking after Tommy. Always making sure the younger was okay. Wilbur **always** looked after Tommy.

Then Fundy was born.

Fundy became Wilbur's favorite. It dawns on Tommy. He will never be the favorite. The one person to care for him turned to care for someone else.

Tubbo always recived the positive attention from Tommy's family. Tubbo was more a part of the family then Tommy will ever be.

Tommy's always told to suck it up. Be a big man. _Don't let your emotions control you._

The Discs were what connected the blonde to his "family". Dream threatened his family.

Tommy found he wasn't that bothered. He takes the discs, stares Dream in the eyes, er, mask, and shatters them.

Philza wonders why his youngest is so cold to him.  
Techno wonders why Tommy no longers wants to train with him.  
Wilbur wonders why Tommy doesn't like going to him when he's hurt.  
Fundy wonders why his uncle seemingly resents him.  
Tubbo wonders why his best friend is drifting away.

Eret, Dream, Niki, Sapnap, and George all see the struggling Innit, and all decide to adopt him.

Tommy comes to terms that his family doesn't care.

_Suck it up, Tommy._   
_Be responsible, Tommy._   
_Stop whining, Tommy._   
_Grow up, Tommy._   
_Stop joking around, Tommy._   
_This is serious, Tommy._

tl;dr: Tommy is emotionally traumatised/dead, and those who you didn't expect take care of him. Meanwhile, a family watches in shock, pain, worry, confusion, and jelousy as their youngest finds a place away from all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yeah I'm back 😊

New idea time. 

Btw, I'm sorry to everyone who's waiting for new chapters on some of my bigger works, apologies that it's taking so long. 

Anyways: 

I guess modern/potential mafia au?   
Also a Sbi/DTeam/Hermitcraft crossover. 

At age 14, Wilbur had had enough of Phil. With the borderline neglect (who am I kidding, it's definitely neglect), and playing favorites with Techno, Wilbur decides to run away and to take Tommy (Age 7) with him. 

They escape the house and travel far away into a new territory. After realising that Wilbur hadn't thought the plan through, they approach the nearest house knock on the door, and are met with a woman with bright red hair. 

Tommy uses puppy eyes and the woman allows both of them to come in. After introducing herself as Cleo, she makes them some hot chocolate and asks Wilbur why they were out and about. 

Thanks to a serum she had added (either a truth or one that makes you more open to someone), he tells he of their dad's neglect and favouritism. 

At that point, Tommy basically falls asleep, Wilbur following shortly. When they're asleep, Cleo calls Stress and asks how to take care of kids, seeing as she had already gotten attached. 

Time skip, the boys meet the other hermits, turns out there's hybrids. Sally makes a brief entrance to drop off Fundy while being on the run from some ppl (hunters under Techno's authority). Tubbo shows up with the DTeam, Wilbur meets Schlatt and Charlie (Slimsicle), and then Phil and Techno find them. 

Now before all this, Wilbur had gone by the name Soot. To Phil, that's all Wilbur ever was. Similarly, Tommy was called Innit. Wilbur and Tommy had made their own nicknames. 

There's an argument, crap happens, Wilbur learns that Sally is being chased by Techno's men, he gets ticked, Sally is saved, Wilbur and Tommy are almost pitted against Hermitcraft, another large argument, and then Wilbur and Tommy are officially adopted into the Hermitcraft community with Fundy as well. 

The end.


End file.
